


The Boxverse

by EnderDaFoxxy



Series: roblox crack fics [1]
Category: my own crackfic i want no one to see
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone is a Box, F/F, Fabie as Dare, Luna as Cookie, Thats their old users, im gonna regret this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderDaFoxxy/pseuds/EnderDaFoxxy
Summary: alternate universe where me and my friends are boxesaka the worst thing ive done this year
Relationships: amazon box!khari/cereal box!fabie, im screaming - Relationship
Series: roblox crack fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080725
Kudos: 2





	The Boxverse

**People, aka my fellow crackheads** **:**

Khari: She/Her, Lesbian

Fabie: She/Her, Bi

Ender: She/Her, Bi

Bbda (bb): They/Them, Pan

Echo: She/Her, Bi

Luna: She/Her, ???

Ally: She/Her, Bi

Sun: She/Her, ???

**Boxes, aka what they picked out when i said box fanfic in the chat and forced them to choose:**

Khari: Amazon Box

Fabie: Cereal Box

Ender: Blanket Box

Bb: Milk Box

Echo: Moon Box

Luna: Cookie Box

Ally: Choccy Box

Sun: Pringles Box

This is a joke fanfic, all my friends don't care what i do with this fic unless i ask permission on some things. I'm avoiding using sensitive topics such as ab//se because this is the boxverse, how would that work, and second because i might trigger someone. This is a crackfic. Don't harass my friends, because I'M the one who made this abomination, not them.


End file.
